Vocaloid XD
by BlackRabbit101
Summary: Len likes his childhood/best friend, does she love him back? They join Vocaloid a popular company and will this give Miku a hint about her feelings of Len. R&R Bad Summary :P :D Rated T if I'll write cussing words
1. Chapter 1 Vocaloid's Life

**BlackRabbit: Hello Minna! I am going to write a FF for my favorite Vocaloid couple :D Oh sorry i'm late i couldn't go on FF for awhile i don't know why... **

**Miku: Aww thx BlackRabbit ****J**

**BlackRabbit: Ugh my name sound and looks too long :( call me Blacky instead :D. And I did it for Len and You~**

**Miku: *blushes* thx… Blacky**

**Blacky: Haha :D**

**Len: What's going on?**

**Miku&Blacky: …Enjoy….. *sweat drops* Aha…**

Thoughts: '_Italic'_

Effects: ***Bold***

Timeline: Underline

**Reading Time~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Vocaloid  Prologue:**

_**Len's POV:**_

* * *

><p><em>How can I? How can I fall in love with my best friend?<em>

***Ring!***

I got up from as the school bell rang so we can go home. I pack my things and tap my shoulders.

"Len are you ready?"

"Ya almost done Miku"

"Ok I'll go head and wait at the gate!"

"Uh Ok.."

My childhood friend and also best friend with teal ran out the door. I sighed and finished packing. I feel that I'm blushing, you see I like my best friend, but I don't know if she likes me.. I walked out the class and took out my shoes while putting back the school's indoor shoes. I then walked out the school's front door. I noticed Miku waving at me. I walked to her and she smiled kindly. I felt hot, but quickly shoved it away so she doesn't notice. We both walked home, but Miku stopped and noticed a big poster from a company called Vocaloid. The poster was posted on a popular music shop also called Vocaloid. Anyways the poster read, New and Improved product, The Vocaloid Singing Headphone, chooses it own owner! Miku looked impressed and really wanted to try it out. I could tell because she then looked at me with innocent eyes, I finally sighed and said ok. She smiled bigly and took my hand while me walked in. I blushed, but lucky she didn't see.

"Len look at the black one with it's glowing pink light that's the one that Vocaloid1 has and that black and yellow one that Vocaloid2B (**A/N:**Vocaloid2A is Rin) has. Here try Vocaloid2B's and I'll try the Vocaloid1's!"

"…..Hai Hai."

I put it on and heard a beep. Then music started to play beautifully in my head. I heard someone singing… it was Miku she was pressing hand on her earphones. She was singing her favorite song, Magnet. I started to singing along. People stopped and stared while others in the shop listen. The manager ran out and was amazed at how we sung so good. The song ended and lots of people cheered and clapped. Miku was rubbing her head and smiling bigly again. I just sighed and smiled. The manager ran to us and smiled.

"We found the last two!"

"Huh?"

"…"

"You're the new owners of the headphones now, don't worry about money it 's free. Oh please go see the boss and get the rest of the information!"

The manager pushed us out of the store and gave a each a gold card that said Vocaloid. Then she wrote a note and gave it to us.

"Go to that Vocaloid building on 8th street and tell them that you're the owners of the headphones."

Miku looked at the building on 8th street, it was huge well Vocaloid is famous for it's singing androids and their music. Vocaloid has traveled all over the world for concerts and it's famous Vocaloid1 that's very popular and noted number 1 out of all the vocaloids. There are also different language vocaloids and different versions. Miku took my hand and ran to the building. I sighed and thinking about what's going to happen. We arrived and Miku pushed the door opened and people inside stared at us.

"May I ask who are you two?"

Someone tapped my shoulders and Miku smiled giving him the note. He read it and smiled. He gestured us to follow him. We followed him to the 3rd floor and into a big room full of people wear idol clothes. The person who brought us here told us to introduce ourselves. Miku talked for us..

"Oh I'm Miku Hatsune and this is my best friend Len Kagamine!"

"Yo."

The group of people started to surround us and introduce themselves.

"..I'm Lily."

"I'm Luka!"

"I'm Miki! Nice to meet you."

"I'm Piko.."

"Hello I'm Gumi!"

"I'm Gakupo, Yo!"

"Hi Hi I'm Yuki!"

"Gachapoid, Here!"

"Hello I am Kiyoteru!"

Finally everyone introduced themselves and sat down. Kiyoteru who brought us here stood aand coughed.

"So Miku, Len welcome to Vocaloid version 2 you guys will replace V21 (Vocaloid1 Version 2) and V22B (Vocaloid2B Version 2). And their new names will be Miku and Len."

"Cool!"

Miku looked happy. She really wanted to be part of Vocaloid since it's soo popular. She smiled and was really excited. Then Yuki smack the table with both hands which got everyone's attention and she then looked around.

"Wait! Where's Vocaloid2A?"

Everyone looked at each other and started to talk. The door suddenly opened. There stood….. Rin? Rin is my twin sister, but she is the opposite of me. She is girly, but evil inside.

"Hello I'm Rin desu~!"

"Rin?"

"Ah Len-nee!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Huh? I'm V22A.."

"Waaa it fits perfectly since Rin-chan is Len's Twin!"

"Huh Miku! You're here too!"

"Yup!"

"Cool!"

Rin ran up to Miku and they hugged. Luka stood and walked over to Rin.

"Hmm so your going to be V22A? Nice to meet you Rin."

Everyone introduced themselves to Rin and they welcomed her to the Vocaloid 2. I turned to the clock. It read 4:22. Miku noticed the clock too.

"Umm isn't it time to go home?"

"Huh? Oh no Vocaloids stay at the building on 10th street.. I guess it's a dorm, there is also a Vocaloid school on 10th street as well. You will get to see the different Vocaloids there. Don't worry your parents already know that your going to be one of the Vocaloids."

I sighed I have older twins as well, Rinto and Lenka. My parents already died in a car accident. Miku lives with her older brother Mikuo and their parents died in a fire when they were little so Mikuo basicly takes care of Miku everyday after their parents died. I looked at Miku, she looked sad. Well I guess it's cause that her bother is going to be alone for a long time and she might miss him. Miki seemed to notice.

"Ah don't worry you get to see them on holidays and when we have breaks which is mostly on Saturday and Sunday!"

Miku seemed to lighten up a bit hear that she could visit Mikuo. I wonder what's going to happen next in our lives since we're idols..

* * *

><p><strong>Blacky: Done! I hope you guys liked it :D <strong>

**Len: Hmm so what's going to happen next?**

**Blacky: Well it's going to be Miku's POV next…**

**Miku: Yay!**

**Rin: Ah Please Review! **

**Next Chapter: School **

**Review Time~!**


	2. Chapter 2 Dorms and School

**Ahah sorry for updating soo late I'm sorry ;A;… Anyways here's a extra long chapter to make it up to you all :D. Let's continue shall we? XDD**

**Chapter 2 Vocal School & Their Dorms:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miku's POV:<strong>_

* * *

><p>Len, Rin, and I walked down to the dorms.<p>

"Ne, Len! Miku and I are going to share a room k?"

"..Hai hai.."

Len rubbed his hair and saw me smiling at him. He turned away… I noticed that his cheek was red.. I blushed too and looked in another direction.

"Len?"

Rin called Len and looked at him. Then she smiled evilly and I know that she is planning something for Len.. I wonder what….

"A-ah minna there school tomorrow right I-I hope we are in the same class t-together!"

I tried to bring up another subject. Successfully Rin smiled and her eyes sparkled.

"I hope so too I wonder if the uniforms are going to be cute~!"

"A-ahahahaha.."

I laughed, Rin always loved cute stuff. I looked at Len he held a emotionless face and just looked forward. Then he notice I was staring at him, so he looked the opposite direction. We got to the dorms and Rin and I together departed our ways with Len. We went into the girls dorm. A salmon pink haired girl the one named Luka was standing inside looking as if she was waiting for someone. She noticed us and smiled as she walked to us.

"Ah there you are~! So you too are roommate right?"

"Yup~! Right Miku?"

"Ah….Hai!"

"Ok then you will be staying at room 13-A at the second floor. Oh I'll show you around~!"

We followed her as she guide us around.

"The first floor which is this floor has the bathes and cafeteria with a huge kitchen along with the lounge room."

Luka took us to the elevators and we went up to the second floor.

"This floor is for the Vocaloid 1, 2, and 3's rooms!"

Again the elevator and to the third floor.

"The third floor is for the rest of the vocalic girl's group."

Last, but not least we went to the fourth floor. It had a open able roof for summer days or hot days.

"The last floor which we call it the heavenly floor has a pool for swimming in the summer, and green house if you want to plant plants.. Well that's all.. Welcome to the Vocaloid Girls Dorms~!"

"Yay~! It's so cool isn't it Miku!"

"Yup~! It is Rin."

"Dinner is at 6:00 ok? Well I think you guys will know the way back so.. See you at dinner!"

Luka walked back and we waved a good bye as she went in the elevator. Rin and I also went back, but then.. I heard a strange noise… It sounded like a scream actually… and it sounded a bit like Len's voice…. Hmm oh well. I press the down button and ask Rin if she heard a scream.

"Huh? No I didn't hear a scream…. It's probably your imagination Miku-chi~"

"Hm… I guess.."

I shrugged and went in the elevator along with Rin. We went to the second floor and into our rooms. It's was awesome looking~! It had two beds only like five feet apart one bed was orange and also designed with oranges, the other which might be mine was teal and decorated with cute leek designs. In the middle of the bed was a bed side table with a lamp and alarm clock which is also a CD player and a radio. There was also a flat screen TV and two desk at each end, each had a laptop. The room was also split up the bed with oranges was on the orange side with orange wallpaper and carpet, also on that side is filled with anything Rin likes. My side is teal and everything I liked. There was a window that was huge and it had blue and yellow curtains. Rin and I stared at the room and then at each other with sparkling eyes. Rin bear hugged me.

"This is the best this ever! Right Miku?"

"Yup!"

Rin ran to her side and jumped on the bed. I noticed that there was luggage in the closet. I unpacked my stuff and Rin since she told me that she will owe me with something in mind. I looked at the clock it read 5:58. I told Rin that it was dinner. We went down to eat. We got to meet all the other girl Vocaloids. We had lots of fun playing ping pong after dinner and bathing in the hot springs bath.

Next Day

***Knock Knock***

I opened my eyes. Rin was still sleeping in her bed. There was someone knocking the door. I yawned and went to get it. It was umm SeeU. She wore a uniform and smiled.

"Here Miku, it's Rin and your school uniforms."

"Ah thank SeeU."

"School starts at 8:00 and breakfast is served at 7:30 don't be late~"

"Ahaha we won't."

SeeU smiled and walked to the elevator. I closed the door and eyed the clock. It was still 6:00... SeeU gets up early doesn't she… Oh well I guess I'm awake now. I shook Rin to wake her up. It wasn't easy it took.. "awhile" to wake her up and not get killed by her, she not a morning person and so was I. We went down to bathe and change into our uniforms.

"Wah these uniforms are soo cute! It looks great on you Miku you look so cute!"

"You too Rin!"

We went back to pack our school bags with books and some other fun stuff. Rin took out her head band with the white bow and put it on. I tied my hair with red ribbons into two twin tails. We heard someone shouting.

"Breakfast is ready~!"

Rin and I smiled and went down to eat. I wonder what Vocal School is like.. Meiko came to us and gave us two sheets of paper each. She smiled with her usual everyday smile.

"Here are the things you need to know for school."

I looked at the first sheet. It's the classes. It read:

Miku Hatsune (V21)

Class 2-A

First Year High School

I looked at Rin's

Rin Kagamine (V22A)

Class 2-A

First Year High School

I smiled as I showed Rin my paper.

"Yes! Miku and I are in the same class!"

"Yay~!"

Rin and I read the second sheet:

Miku Hatsune:

First Period: Homeroom 8:00-8:30

Second Period: Math & Science 8:35-10:05

Third Period: History 10:10-11:10

Break 11:10-11:20

Fourth Period: Vocal 11:25-1:30

Lunch 1:35-2:05

Fifth Period: PE 2:10-2:45

Sixth Period: English 2:55-3:20

Seventh Period: Homeroom 3:25-3:55

After school 4:00

Woah I read Rin's and she read mine:

Rin Kagamine:

First Period: Homeroom 8:00-8:30

Second Period: Math & Science 8:36-10:05

Third Period: History 10:10-11:10

Break 11:10-11:20

Fourth Period: PE 11:25- 12:00

Fifth Period: English 12:10-1:30

Lunch 1:35-2:05

Sixth Period: Vocal 2:10-3:20

Seventh Period: Homeroom 3:25-3:55

After School 4:00

I frowned, Rin won't be in the same class as me later. Rin and I looked at each other. Then she smiled.

"Well we'll see each other later! Let's hang out later "with Len" Ok?"

I blushed.

"O-ok.."

"That's the Miku I know!"

We ate our breakfast and went to school. We saw Len on the way.

"Lenny!"

"What Rin?"

"Good Morning Len"

"A-ah good m-morning Miku…"

He looked away. I smiled and Rin smirked.

"What's wrong oni-chan?"

"….nothing…"

"Oh show us your paper to see if your in the same class as us!"

"…ok.."

Rin took his paper and Rin and I looked at them:

Len Kagamine (V22B)

Class 2-A

First Year High School

I smiled, ever since kindergarten I been in the same class as Rin and Len. Rin smiled.

"Aww Len your in the same class as us!"

"..ok then.."

Rin looked at the other paper. She frowned.., but then smiled a fake smile.

"Len your class are the same as mine, but Miku's are different."

"Oh.. Is that so."

"Yup…oh well."

I changed the subject became Len looked sad for some reason.]

"A-ah guys let's go before we are late!"

"Hai~!"

We ran to the school and into the teacher's office. Our homeroom teacher was…. Luka!

"I see your all here!"

"Luka-san? Your our homeroom teacher?"

"Yup I am, Miku"

"Cool~!"

"…"

"Len you seem quiet..Oh well let's go to class my little students!"

We all said "Hai!" at the same time. We followed Luka to class. She told us to wait outside until she tells the class about us. She went in and we listened.

"Class as you know we have new students in class 2-A **(A/N:Vocaloid 2 A = First Year) **come in!"

I walked followed by Rin, and then Len.

"This is Miku Hatsune, Rin and Len Kagamine."

"A-ah Nice to meet you all!"

"Hi Hi!"

"Hello."

The girls all looked at Len with hearts in their eyes and the boys at me and Rin.

"Miku you sit in the front seat next to the window. Len behind her. Rin next to her k?"

"KK~!"

"Hai Hai."

"ok."

Rin went to the chair next to my desk and sat there. Len went to the desk behind me and I sat in the chair near desk. Luka started the class.

"Student Council has been decided Minna the teachers all agreed at this year's student council!"

The class muttered and talked to each other. Rin looked at me and then at Len… She smiled.

"Hey Miku I think you would make a good part of the Student Council."

"You too Rin..and Len too.."

"…. you guys we all were a part of the student council at the other school remember."

"Hai Hai Lenny~!"

"Don't call me that."

"Minna! This year's President is… Miku!"

"Good Job Miku-chi!"

"Ah ha I didn't do anything the teachers picked me."

"Ok the Vice President is.. Len!"

"Lenny~! Nice!"

"Good Job Len."

"Ah.. Thanks."

"The Secretary is Rin!"

"Yay~!"

"Rin congrats!"

"Ok that's the Student Council! The Student council is in the third floor ok? Also there will be other members in the student that weren't decided so everyone still have a chance to be historian, treasurer, and the newest place… the representative."

Homeroom was over and then there came math class and science and history. During the break Rin and I talked about the student council. Len was just reading and listening to us talk. After break we departed ways and I walked to the Vocal room. I practiced singing with the other Vocaloids #1s. The lunch bell rang and I went to find Rin and Len. They found me instead. We then went to the roof and ate the lunch Meiko packed us and Len the one that Big Al gave him. Meiko packed my favorite Leek dishes with rice and rice balls. Meiko packed Rin orange juice and orange colored food along with orange scented rice. Len gotten banana milk and banana ice cream along with banana flavored dishes. Rin, Len and I talked about after school and decided to go to the arcade then the to a new café I suggested. Lunch was over and I went to PE while Rin and Len go to Vocal class. The PE Uniforms were blue bloomers, and a white with a red strip on the sleeves. Since I'm the president Yuki came the high school gym just to give me a red arm band that reads President. She smiled and walked back to the elementary section. In PE we did running, warm ups and then we did volley ball. After PE I went to the girls locker room and took a shower. English, I learned at lot since Vocal school is highly advanced. Homeroom finally!

"Rin, Len!"

I waved to them. They notice and we walked back together.

"How's Vocal class?"

"Boring.. All we did was singing…."

"Oh ya Len I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Did you scream anytime when you were in the boy's dorm?"

"…."

"Lenny~!"

"….yes.."

"Wow Miku you got good ears!"

"Haha so why did you scream?"

"…..Tell you later…."

I sweat dropped and Rin giggled.

"I think I have an idea why hehe."

"Why?"

"Luka told me about the boy's dorm~"

"So why?"

"Secret you will know soon~"

"Ok…?"

We sat down while Len looked upset. Luka noticed Len and she also giggled. What is going on? The bell rung to go home. Rin finished packing in class and was waiting for me and Len to finish. So in the to pass the time she and Luka talked and laughed. What the fuck is going on?

* * *

><p><strong>What did Len saw? What is going on? Will Miku finally know? Is Len really a pervert? WTF is going on! Even the author is confused! Stay tuned and find out on next's weeks chapter of Vocaloid!<strong>

**Next Chapter: Chapter 3 Date!**

**Total of 2169 words~! **

**What time is it? **

**Review Time~!**

**K Bye :D~!**


End file.
